2018 09 19 Game Notes
Back to Previous Session September 19, 2018 Campaign Notes Preparing for Contact Around 4am, Dave and Paul made themselves busy by tucking still-unconscious Tunrida and her gear into Dave's Hat. With the former angel/former devil safely stashed away, they began making the area look like a terrific fight took place between Tunrida and the Nalfeshnee demon that took a dive down the well a few minutes earlier. They spread around some of the deteriorated flakes of Tunrida's infernal armor, and swept the rest down the hole. Maggey continued her ritual, and quick-cast a power circle of protection around the hole to the Underdark with a little less than an hour before the arrival of their incoming enemies to spare. Sunrise With the morning sun, a group of devils and wyverns arrived. They were led by a Gelugon ice devil called Tchort. Tchort and its team of two Erinyes similar to Tunrida and two Cornugon horned devils had flown in at great speed from the Northeast, in the direction of Rimmon's court. Tchort, the only one of the group without wings, rode in on an absolutely enormous wyverns, and the flight was flanked by two more wyverns. Dave and Paul stepped out from the shield of the dome around the boreshaft to the Underdark, while Maggey continued to work on her ritual warding. The devils flew toward and over them in a battle formation, but when there was no response from the mortals, they flew back around to parley, following a brief mental probing from the ice devil. Uneasy Conversation Tchort and its allies settled around the raised dome structure that Maggey was in the process of warding, and once convinced that Dave, Paul and Maggey were not interested in a fight, engaged the humans in telepathic conversation. To Tchort's surprise the humans - at least two of whom were clear powerful magic users, and the other clearly a dangerous warrior with a greatsword - were not interested in fighting, and instead were eager to warn the devils that Tunrida had flown down the borehole to the Underdark in pursuit of a greater demon and had not yet returned. Tchort and its companions treated the humans - a species heretofore unknown to them - with guarded respect and cautions. The humans were clearly dangerous creatures, and the devil did not seem willing to make any sudden moves around such powerful wildcards. Sabazios and Pwcca the Erinyes perched on the occulus of the giant stone dome over the borehole with bows drawn in case the humans attacked. Yelek and Haborym the Cornugons back on the outskirts of the power circle Maggey was creating with spears ready. The geomancy artifact was the key area of discussion after Tunrida's disappearance. Tchort offered to transport it back to Rimmon's tribe so that the humans could hurry on their way off the continent. The humans countered that they had seen extraplanar creatures absorbed by the Jörðandaplóg, so it might not be safe to touch. In response, Tchort ordered Haborym to step up and touch the artifact to resolve the issue. Haborym looked extremely uncomfortable with the order, but after a moment's pause, the hellish creature strode forward defiantly and dragged its tongue across the Jörðandaplóg's surface. The Cornugon did not disappear Meeting Rimmon After some discussion, it was agreed that Paul, following Tunrida's original wishes, would accompany Tchort and one of the Cornugon devils back to Rimmon's court to discuss the Jörðandaplóg and its implications for Sarvoda and the devils trapped there. After an uncomfortable four hour flight, Tchort, Paul and their escort set down in the midst of at least three score devils of various pedigree. In the center, standing near the throne was a huge, powerful devil that Paul could only assume was Rimmon, a pit fiend. Rimmon straightened and walked toward Paul, greeting him in a horrible telepathic voice. It took an aggressive, but not overtly hostile, diplomatic posture, though Paul could not avoid the implied threat of the creature's massive war mace. Despite its bluster, the creature took care to keep about 30-40 feet from Paul, as if unsure what traps or abilities the human would spring on it. Hellish Negotiation The pit fiend and Paul made small talk for several minutes, getting a feel for one another's negotiation style. Finally they discussed the problem of the artifact and the energy field that kept the devils trapped and kept Sarvoda in its hellish state. The fiend disclosed the location of the subcontinent's most powerful ley line nexus point, and offered to have its people escort the humans there. Paul disclosed that he and his companions would be willing to activate a series of ley line nexus points so that there would be a connected circuit of the ley membrane on the subcontinent once again. Rimmon seemed to agree that Paul's plan would be satisfactory, and helpful to the devils and their aims to destroy the demons plaguing the world. Rimmon seemed very surprised that the hobgoblins of Hauner were in league with demons, as that was not in the hobgoblins nature when Rimmon and its people were last free to travel across Daera. Name Calling As a bone of gratitude, Rimmon gave Paul the Name of the glabrezu demon Paul knew as Howler, and to the elves of Kotime as Kömmähdys. Paul smiled, knowing that now had some extra special fun in store for Jof’atheon. Return and Next Steps Paul and Tchort returned to the dome and the borehole, where Maggey was just putting the finishing touches on her day-long ritual. Paul explained a rough idea of the plan to the humans and devils, and Tchort resolved that he and his four underlings would accompany the humans to make sure that their plan to reactivate Sarvoda's ley line network went unmolested. Not long after, Maggey shouted in triumph as the long ritual was finally complete. White holy light coursed through the area under the dome, and the humans felt bolstered by healing energy. Tchort and the devils quickly snapped into battle posture, finally recognizing the spell as hostile to supernatural creatures, but Dave and Paul stepped out to explain that this was all to keep the demons that were breeding in the Underdark from climbing out of the borehole while they were away. Amazingly, the devils accepted the explanation, and agreed to wait outside the hallowed circle while the humans rested up and prepared for the journey.Category:Campaign Notes Category:Sarvoda Category:Devils Category:Artifacts